My Father Doesn't Choose Who I Am
by Chloe373
Summary: When Harry's daughter befriends the son of someone people consider a traitor, things could get ugly. But what will come out of the two of them? Hate, friendship, or love? T to be safe


On September first, of 2007, the Hogwarts Express was making it's merry way to Hogwarts. An ordinary year, an ordinary train trip.

But no ordinary students. The students that attend Hogwarts are magical. Yes people, wands and all. Another thing that was different, was that there was a new student. There's new students ever year, but this student was in the 6th year of her career. A girl, and a transfer.

She's also Harry Potter's daughter.

Everyone knows the name Harry J. Potter. Some people love him, some hate him, but everyone has an opinion. Some whisper that Harry killing Lord Voldemort was completely coincidental. Others say he planned to kill the Dark Lord when he was only 18.

But only Harry knows the truth. Only Harry knows that it was just him and Voldemort in the graveyard. Only Harry knows that Voldemort didn't die from the killing curse, but from being Crucio-ed, petrified, and pushed into a frozen pond by Harry tripping over his feet. A death that was completely unplanned, but worked nonetheless.

After that, everything fell into place. Harry worked up the courage to propose to Ginerva Weasley, and Ronald Weasley got off his high horse and married Hermione Granger. Hermione had 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls. Ginny only had one girl. Harry accused her of cheating on him, since the girl was a blond. This resulted in a slap, and followed by the fact that Harry's aunt was a blond(in the first book, it says she is), and the girl had Harry's eyes. The only thing that didn't make sense, was that Harry gave Draco Malfoy freedom. No one heard from him again.

But let's get back to the story, which starts with the Potter's only child, Saphira Carmyn Potter.

Saphira Potter successfully made it onto the train with out being recognized. Even though she could say the all credit went to her amazing ability of stealth, it was mostly because her father made absolutely sure that the media didn't get any pictures. How he managed that, and still letting her go outside, was mind-boggling. Saphira couldn't complain though. She blamed it on the media's stupidity.

Since no one knew who she was, no one offered her a seat in the compartments that weren't full. Compartment after compartment denied her a seat.

_Whoo! Empty compartment, here I come!_

But the last compartment was not empty.

_Damn..._

In fact, there was a boy in it. One boy. A very hot one boy.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Um... Can I sit here?" Saphira asked timidly. The boy's head shot up and looked at her before shrugging.

_Okay, so the ride's going to be quiet._

Saphira sat down across and diagonal from the boy. She grabbed a book from the trunk at her feet, and started to pretend to read. After turning the book the right way, she started to study the boy out of the corner of her eye. Brown shaggy hair, gray blue eyes, and a very toned structure. Add them all together, and you get HOTTNESS! She decided she should actually read the book before getting caught.

_Don't drool. Restrain yourself Saphira!_

_**Easy for you to say. You're a conscience, you don't have a mouth!**_

_Maybe, but you do, and you'll make a fool of yourself._

_**Won't be the first time..**_

"I take it your new here." The voice startled Saphira so much, she nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked at the boy, who was looking back.

"Yea, I'm new. What about it?"

"What's your name?" Saphira stared at the boy in shock.

_He asked you your name. Why the hell are you shocked?_

_**Because he's hot! Hot guys aren't blunt like that.**_

_They're not?_

_**...Shut up.**_

****"Before I answer that, ask yourself. Do you really care?" Saphira said it without venom, just a questioning tone. Why bother answer a question, if the person who asked it didn't really care? The boy surprised her by nodding.

"Oh. Well then, my name's Saphira." The boy nodded to show he heard, then turned back to the thing he was doing.

"You know, usually when someone tells someone their name, a normal person would the same in return." Saphira let the retort slip past her lips without noticing. She continued to read her book without feeling noticing the the boy was staring at her. Not out of the corner of his like she was before, but full on stare.

"Darrow." Saphira stared at the boy with a questioning look on her face. "My name is Darrow." The boy repeated.

_Does anyone else notice that Darrow is a hot name?_

_**A hot name?**_

_Yea. Hot guy, hot name. It's like his parents planned it like that._

_**If they did, they must be very conceited. **_

_Well you know what they say, like parents like son._

Saphira mentally slapped herself. Look at her, she was judging the guy without even knowing him.

"Darrow," Saphira said, more to herself then to him. "Nice to know," she finished with a small smile in his direction. Darrow let a small shy smile in her direction too.

**A/N: I know the first chapter is a little weird, but it was kind of a informational one. I'm hoping the story will get funnier, which means I get to put my Sense Of Humor in overtime! Woot! Please R&R.**


End file.
